Romeo and Cinderella
by Alexye Sawada
Summary: Ma vie est comme une tragédie, comme Juliette. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une fin comme dans les contes de fée, mais, ce n'est qu'un rêve non? Je rêve d'une fin comme dans Cinderella, mais qui sait, ça pourrait arrivé un jour ou l'autre?


Romeo and Cinderella

Je n'ai jamais voulu que ma vie soit comme celle de Juliette, j'aurais préféré celle de Cendrillon que la vie que j'ai qui n'est pas rose. Mes parents sont riches à cause de leur travail, moi je vais dans un lycée comme les autres jeunes de mon âge. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré et que j'en suis tombée amoureuse, ma vie n'aurait pas mieux tournée. Avant chaque fois que je le voyais, je fuyais comme Cendrillon et je me mentais à moi même comme Juliette. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je ne faisais que pensé à lui, au bout de quelque minutes, je réussi à m'endormir quand je sentis une main me caresser les cheveux. Je me réveilla, je tourna mon regard vers lui, je lui sauta au cou, manqua de peu, de le renverser et de réveiller ou plutôt alerter mes parents. Il sourria, ce sourire, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier surtout que c'est grâce à lui si je suis moins distante avec les autres. Chaque nuit, il vient me voir, avec son sourire habituel, et comme dans les contes de fées, il réussi toujours à monté sur la ballustrade de ma chambre, je me sens un peu comme une princesse, mais à ses yeux, j'en suis une. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse que ça, on ria. Surtotu à repenssez à ce qui a faillis arriver, nous ramasser en bas de mon lit. J'ai confiance en lui, il me fait confiance, je l'aime, il m'aime, que puis-je demander mieux? Il sortie une pomme qu'il cachait derière lui, une pomme verte, comme je les aime. Je l'embrassa et je lui rendit son sourire pervers dont moi seule en connait le secret. Je voulu croquer dans la pomme quand je sentie un frisson me passer dans le dos, il s'amusait à baisser ma bretelle droite de mon pyjama, la pomme tomba à terre, lui il riait, il faisait exprès de chatouiller en même temps. Il me fait rire des fois lui, surtout quand il essaye d'avoir mon attention. Je repensa aux derniers évènements, il était venu chez moi, cognant à la porte comme tout le monde, j'étais avec mes parents, il a été très polie avec mes parents au long de la soirée, mon père l'a giflée tellement fort, il en ait tombé à terre et moi, pleurant, je m'avais accroupie près de lui, lui demandant si ça allait, mon père me pris par le bras et me tira loin, ma mère n'y comprenait rien, elle n'y croyait pas qu'il ferait ça à sa fille, mais il ne le fait pas à mon frère. Au lycée, c'était différent, j'étais toujours seule, dans mon coin, il a toujours été là pour moi, autant que moi pour lui. Si j'étais Cendrillon, je m'aurai sauvé laissant une chaussure de verre dans les escaliers, sauf si on me voyait, contrairement dans la vrai version, le prince charmant me rattrapa et m'arrêta et me demanda si je voulais rester avec lui. Au lycée, ça ressemblait un peu à ça, j'étais toujours seule, adossée à un arbre sur le terrain de l'école, toujours renfermée, en allant à la bibliothèque, je le remarqua, je le regarda, rien de plus. En classe, il me regardait, sur l'heure du midi, j'allais lui porter un diners, comme je le connaissais, étant un de mes amis, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux que de lui faire plaisir. Mais lui, toujours occupé, me regarda, nos yeux se croisèrent, je resta moi-même, je lui sourris et il me le rendit, après les cours, on rentra ensemble, moi ayant aucun moyen de transport, mes parents m'interdisent de prendre mon vélo autant que mes rollers, ce qui m'énerva d'aplomb. Il me proposait toujours de montée derrière lui sur le vélo, on riait pendant tout le trajet, mais je l'adore comme il est. On pratiqua nos cours de musique ensemble chez lui, c'est dément que ses parents soient si polie et qu'ils m'ont accepté à rester pour la soirée, c'était amusant. Le lendemain, on était assis sur le toi de l'école, un à côté de l'autre, depuis qu'il m'a vu seule adossée à un arbre entrain de pleurer, il est toujours resté près de moi, depis ce temps-là, qu'il a dit que j'étais sa petite amie et que je pouvais me venter que j'étais la petite amie au plus beau garçon du lycée, je riais, bien entendu. Le pire, la même journée où on a passé le midi sur le toit, plus à la pause, il m'a répété qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais celle qui lui était cher à ses yeux et qu'il serait toujours là pour me protéger, ce qui ne changera rien que je l'aime comme il est! Je n'arrêtais pas de penser ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trâmer dans la tête, et il de même mais avec moi, j'aime pas le silence, ça me rend mé avait pris ma main mais je l'avais retiré, je commençais à avoir mal au coeur, tellement que j'ai souffert avant ça. Il s'en est rendu compte, on frère, étant un peu plus jeune que mois, de quelques secondes, était arrivé avec sa tendre petite amie, qui est ma meilleure amie, Rin Kagamine, mes parents ont pas dit un mot, mais quand c'est moi, j'ai le droit aux réprimandes d'eux et la colère de mon père, ce n'est pas juste.

-Ne t'en fait pas avec ça, ce que je vais te donné va te remonter le moral, ma chère.

Je releva la tête, intriguée et curieuse, je pouvais m'attendre à tout avec lui. Mes yeux se posa sur lui, sourriant, malgré qu'il a dit que je ressemblait à lui, le matin, juste à cause que je venais replacée mes cheveux châtins à leur place. Je lui demanda:

-Dit moi ce que tu cahces dans ton dos, Len!

-Tu le sauras bientôt!^^

-Allez, Len-kuun! S'il te plaît!

-Si je te le dis tout de suite, ça ne saura plus une surprise, Alexya-Kira.

-*prend un air faussement boudeur* C'est pas sympa de faire attendre une Lady!

Il partie à rire, je le suivis dans son fou rire qui n'arrêtais plus, après avoir repris notre sérieux, je continua de le convaincre de me le dire ou de me donner un indice mais rien. Je me souviens, il m'a appelé par mon prénom complet: Alexya-Kira, faudra le dire combien de fois, c'est Alexe mon surnom. Vraiment têtu lui à ses heures.

-Allez, Len, montre! S'il te plaît!

-Bien sûre, Lady Hoshina.

-Alexe.

-Désolé, je voulais faire plus traditionel.

-*marmone* mouaiis... c'est sympathique encore.

-Fait pas cette tête, la belle.^^

Lui, il a toujours le moyen de me faire sourire. Je me posais toujours des questions sur quoi il cachait derière lui, on dit que la curiositée est un vilain défaut. Si c'est le cas, je le suis. J'aime les surprises mais pas patienter après lui, qui me faire tourner en rond sur le sujet. Il sortie une petite boite, qui peut contenir des boucles d'oreilles, colier, bracelet et/ou même une bague, mais j'avais un doute sur ça. Quand je regarda de plus pret, je voulais pleurer, car je venais de comprendre ce que c'était, je ne pouvais en revenir. Il ouvrit la boîte laissant paraître une jolie bague, c'est trop merveilleux de l'avoir comme petit ami lui. Je resta sans voix, lui, il était sérieux avec ça. Quand j'étais enfant, avant que j'ai l'âge de me fiancée dans les traditions de nos familles, qui est de 16ans, qui est mon cas. Mes parents m'avait offert une peluche, et on avait prit une photo de moi, mais après ça, ils m'ont tous enlevés. Je pelurais, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça, ma mère me disait que je ne devais pas pleurer. Je pris la bague et la mis. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'étais changée pour une robe et sortie sur la ballustrade de ma chambre et admira ma bague, je ne croyais pas que je serais si populaire pour ça. Je plaisante. Je repensa à ce qu'il m'avait dit.

-Pas vrai...

-Si. Je suis sérieux, je veux que tu sois celle avec qui je veux rester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-*lui saute au cou* J'accepte avec joie! Je t'aime Len!

-Moi aussi, Alexe-chan!

Il m'avait embrassé, malgré que ça ne soit pas la première fois, mais j'étais si heureuse, j'allais pouvoir être libre. J'avais écrit un mot pour mes parents: «Romeo & Cinderella» en kanji avec une pomme qui tenait le papier. J'étais sortie sur la ballustrade en admirant ma bague, ce cadeau ne pouvait pas mieux que me faire sourire et être heureuse. J'entendis quelqu'un me demandée si j'étais là. Je lui répondis que oui. Je m'approcha du bord avec le sourire et le vis, m'ouvrant grand ses bras pour m'attraper, je riais. Je m'avais assise sur le bord et sauta dans ses bras, qui me rattrapa. J'avais l'habitude de le faire, je sortais souvent en cachette la nuit pour en revenir qu'au petit matin pour éviter tout soupçons de mes parents. Je partie avec lui. J'imaginais la tête de mes parents quand il allait voir que je n'étais plus là.

-Merci pour tout, Len.

* * *

**Alexe: *saute de joie* Yeah! J'suis à Len!**

**Len: -.-' Ça y est, la concernée vient de virer folle! *pointe Alexe* Heey, arrête de sautiller partout tu m'énerve!**

**Rin/Yano: Et ça recomemnce!-'**

**Alexe: Compris, j'arrête mon délire! hihi!^^ **

**Rin: *se reitent de rire***** J'arrête aussi!**

**Alexe/Len: Merci à ceux et celle qui auront lu le shot sur Alexya-Kira Hoshina et Len Kagamine! Hey, c'est nous ça! **

**Rin: Taisez-vous et lisez le script!**

**Alexe/Len: euh...-_-'' Si possibles, laisser nous des reviews, merci à tous!=3  
**


End file.
